Help me, Severus Snape
by maybe-just-happy7
Summary: Year: 1981 Severus Snape has just gotten a new job at Hogwarts. But when he takes interest in his friends little sister, will he put his job on the line? Or will he push past his feelings and keep his image?
1. Chapter 1

He was a 4th year when she started school, a young blonde with piercing blue eyes. She was quite, alone, but was really smart. She sat in the back of her classes, big dark rimmed glasses sat on top of her small nose. She took her note, studied hard, and aced everything.

Maybe he didn't notice her because he was busy with his friends, the ones not in his year. Maybe he didn't notice her because she didn't say much, and never stood out. But maybe, just maybe it was because of Lilly. He was so concerned, so carful around her that the two words he let slip in the middle of his 5th haunted him for years to come.

Every once in a while they sit next to each other, both ignoring the other. He would laugh to himself at his 'friends' jokes. They were mostly people Lucius had been acquainted with like a 7 year; Bellatrix and her (soon to be) husband Rodolphus. Most people he would be associated with are left unnamed, mostly for he didn't care much of them.

She ate and read and ate some more. Sometimes she would chase a ball she enchanted, much like the golden snitch. She could fly for hours chasing the ball. She wasn't the best, but it cleared her mind and left her tired, so she could sleep more at peace. Nightmares would wake her nightly; the sight of a snake like man haunted her. She would often try and search for the answer to why she always sees him. But it seemed as though the man- creature- would be there, talking about a child he hated.

He would often talk to Lucius over owl; he had said that there is a spot waiting for him in the ranks as soon as he could leave. They would talk about a man who hated muggles, who wanted only pure blood and half-bloods to learn magic. That mudbloods didn't deserve the warmth of Hogwarts. He was so distracted by the thought of being a part of something that Lilly didn't affect him as much. Though he still longed for her to be his, he had other thoughts on his mind. Christmas break on his 6th year he met with the man, burning the black moving mark that was forever on his skin. He was frightened of the man, he didn't know what would happen if he didn't agree, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

She would over hear some of her house mates talk about the man, Voldemort as they'd call him. She wasn't interested; she couldn't care less about the man, even if he did share her view points. Losa didn't want anyone less than her inside these walls. She saw how muggle borns would treat them and how they thought they were so special.

Losa and Severus had a lot in common. It's a shame they didn't listen to each other. Maybe then things would be better.

She was in her 7th year, her potions professor had retired, and a new professor would be appointed. She didn't know he was going to be her old class mate, nor that she would remember him. She walked down the halls to the dining hall, her class mates were buzzing around her, excited for the New Year. She was just glade it was her last.

Three years. It had only been three years since he was back here. He got settled in his chambers, the fire place glowing green and his walls shined black. The sheets on his bed were a deep purple, the only color besides the fire. He put on the black professor robes and cleaned his face from emotion. He covered the black ink on his arm, casting a spell so it wouldn't slip up and he'd be revealed. He might have been a spy, but he loved potions and maybe he could get some revenge from his years here. He wanted to be mean, to be feared. He wanted to show them he wasn't the same as he was before.

She sat down at the slytherin table, the same one she has been for years now. All the first years were standing up in front; some were scared but most were excited. She remembers her turn on the stand; the hat took maybe a minute to yell out her house name. One thing stuck with her. The hat had said one thing that she will never forget. "Don't show weakness, people love that."

"Your new potions professor, professor Snape." His robes blew back as he opened the doors. The 21 year old with the long nose, straight black hair, and dark empty eyes walked to his seat next to his partners. Most didn't know who he was, but some of the students had open mouths, remembering the shy timid guy who got pants by Potter.

Her eyes widened with shock, he looked the same as she had remembered, but somehow she didn't care for him. So what he was back? But she knew she'd be spending a lot of time with the new professor.

The first night was uneventful for all of them involved. She saw past the dark eyes and saw the evil that could come. He hadn't noticed her yet; but he soon will. They both awake from their slumber in soaked sheets, the green flash before their eyes and the screams of the now deceased. He saw his Lily; he had taken her life with the wave of his wand. But she only saw herself and snake man that haunted her dreams.

She quickly got dressed, putting her black and green robe on over her shoulders and picked up her books. It was the first day of classes and she needed to grad her times card. The head of her house, the mysterious Snape past them around, coming to her last for she was the last in the great hall.

"Here." his dark soothing voice held a bored tone, yet she knew he was anything but it. He didn't say much before the car was handed to her. She had DADA first, and then advanced potions before lunch. He looked at the small girl in front of him, it was his friends little sister, it was Losa Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open to page 5." His voice boomed to the 7th years, no one made a sound as they opened their pages. The first class wasn't bad, first years seemed to be afraid of him; but he knew 7th years would be different. He heard some of the students whisper about him, the laughs mad him angry; so he'd take away points before they even had a chance to get them. He noticed Losa sitting quietly up front; although it wasn't officially said, her brother wanted Severus to watch over her. He mostly talked for the class time, teaching came easy for him.

It wasn't as boring as Losa thought it would be, his deep voice made it almost trance like. She listened, took small notes, and even corrected a few things in the book she got. She noticed the first few potions were all from last year, and one from her 4th year. _It must be reviews_. By the time class ended it was time for lunch, she slowly gathered her things. She looked up and saw that it was only her and Professor Snape; he waiting for her at the door.

She walked over to him, a bored look in his eye. They walked to the great hall together, nothing being said between them. By the time they got there, lunch was in full swing. Before parting ways, her quiet voice squeaked up to Severus. "Good day Professor." He nodded to her, and then walked up to his spot next to the others. She sat closest to the door like normal and started eating. She didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to her. She couldn't remember when she last had a conversation with anyone other than her family, and even that was a few weeks ago.

She sighed and took a bite of her muffin, she wasn't that hungry but ate a few bites anyway. She slipped out, going to her dorms. She whispered the password, _pureblood_; and walked to her room. No one was there, but that was what was to be expected. Her 3 roommates were still enjoying themselves in the dining hall.

Oh how she longed for someone to speak to, someone who would understand the way she thought, the way her mind worked. She almost wished she would've taken her brother's offer and been marked along with him, but maybe there was still time? She remembered Severus coming around with her brother. She made up her mind, after classes she would go talk to him after dinner.

After a long class with 6th years, Severus went to eat some much needed food. His voice was sore from the talking, today was probably the most he's ever talked at once. Some of the older students (mostly Gryffindor's trying to be funny) tried to start something, but he quickly put them in their place with detentions and points.

His thoughts went back to Losa as he ate; she looked a lot like her mother. Blue eyes, that small nose, even her voice was like hers. It seemed the only thing she got from her father was her white blonde hair. Save the hair, Lucius and Losa looked nothing alike. He shook his head to clear his mind, he couldn't be thinking about her.

After a few last bites, he got up and left for his room. Going down to the dungeons he noticed a small frame of a person sitting by his door. It had a book open and a small light at the end of a wand. As he got closer he saw the girl he was just thinking about earlier.

She heard footsteps stop a few feet from her. When she looked up she saw a blank faced potions professor. "Miss. Malfoy, mind telling me why you have decided to take study hall in front of my living area?" his silk voice flooded her ears. She stood up, he was more than a foot taller then her.

"May I talk to you in privet sir?" she spoke to him again, but this time it held more confidence. He opened his door, and invited her inside. His office area had very little in it; just a simple black oak desk, a small Cauldron in the middle, and some books neatly placed on the shelves on the walls. She slowly turned to him; he was placing a few papers on his desk, before turning to face her. "I know about your involvement with You-Know-Who." She stated.

His face was blank of emotion, but he could feel the color drain from him. "I don't know where you're getting at. And if you don't mind I have some paper work I need to get done-"

"Take me to see him; I know you will have to go back. So when you go take me."

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. What will your brother think?" he asked even though he knew the answer. Her brother would be proud. He was more of a father then their father was. She gave him a knowing look, her eyes looking directly into his. After a few minutes of this, he nodded slightly. "Let me write your brother, we will talk after. Now if you don't mind." He opened the door for her to leave.

Losa gave a small smile and thanked him. When the door shut she got this sudden feeling of dread. She pushed past it and walked to her dormitories quickly. People were buzzing talking about their first day, first years making new friends and asking for help on homework. She overheard one of the conversations as she passed by.

"_Did you notice how Snape is trying to punish Gryffindor for what happened with James Potter?"_

"_I know; it's pathetic really." _

"_He never should've come back; at least he's taking major points off Gryffindor."_

Losa got out of hearing range before she could hear the rest. But her chest was heaving over what they said. She couldn't believe they didn't take him seriously. That because of something that happened years ago is still brought up, like it defines him. She had to calm herself down, but it was too late to fly around. Sighing she changed into her night clothes, and fell asleep with no trouble for once.


End file.
